


Potential Parting

by SGALOVER



Series: Frienemies [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Len leaves Barry with the check...again, frienemies, sulking Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 7 in the Frienemies series based off the Pilot Episode for Legends of Tomorrow.  We got to see Oliver but not Barry.  I decided to try and fix that in my usual way.  I hope everyone likes it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential Parting

“Didn't think you could get drunk kid.”

Barry could do nothing but groan and lay his forehead on the bar, “This is so not what I needed right now.” he muttered bitterly to himself. All he had wanted to do was go through the motions. Feel that familiar burn of tequila as it slid down his throat. After the day he'd had, well, it was the expected thing. He paused for only a second longer before turning his head to look at who had addressed him

There stood Leonard Snart. Dressed in his leather jacket and smirking like a smug bastard. Without an invitation Snart sat down next to him and ordered a beer. Barry just continued to glare until Snart actually chuckled, “What's got your boxers in a bunch Scarlet?”

Barry sat bolt upright and tired to increase his glare, “Not that it's any of your business but I got dumped this afternoon.” 

Snart actually looked shocked for a moment. He blinked and then frowned, “Sorry to hear that. I liked that Patty girl. She seemed good for you.”

Barry didn't think he could feel more violated and enraged if he tired, “SERIOUSLY?!”

Snart let out a full blown laugh then. It made all of Barry's anger vanish to be replaced with worry. That laugh was real, not condescending or smug. And there was an undercurrent of something, something regretful. He could only watch as Snart got back his breath and wiped a tear from his eye, “Oh, I am going to miss you Barry.”

Now Barry felt very worried, “Are you going somewhere?”

He watched Snart take a long pull of the beer that had arrived during his laughing fit. Then Snart sighed and looked Barry right in the eye, “Do you really believe what you say Barry?”

Barry didn't know if he could get any more confused, “What?”

“That you see something in me. Is that true or are you just trying to lessen your competition?” Len seemed deadly serious, his eyes burning with something Barry couldn't really identify. Whatever it was it hit something deep in Barry's chest.

“I do.” Barry said, deciding to let his heart speak for itself, “I see something in you. So much potential that is directed the wrong way. And it's not your fault. You didn't really have any other choice, given what you had to work with. But I believe that you could be so much more if you just tried.”

For several moments the sounds of the bar around them faded away. Barry was drawn in to those fierce eyes, so determined to find something. Searching every inch of Barry's face. Then Snart blinked, sighed, and chugged his beer down in one go, “We'll see I guess.”

Barry reached out, getting the sudden feeling that if Snart left he might never see him again. And that thought filled him with a sort of dread he couldn't identify, “What's happening Len?”

Len's shoulder tensed under Barry's palm for a second before it relaxed and Len met his eyes again, “I've been offered something. A job that could give me the ability to do so many things. What those things are exactly I haven't decided on yet. Not entirely. If I manage to survive and not screw up the world to badly I may come back as soon as tomorrow. If I don't come back, and you remember this conversation, I want you to do me a favor.”

A pit of fear was growing in Barry's stomach. He recognized this tone. It had come from his own throat almost a year ago. Right before a black hole had nearly devoured the city. It took all his self control not to vibrate with emotion as he asked, “Len...what are you going to do?”

“Will you do me a favor Barry?” Len asked, avoiding Barry's own question

Barry swallowed hard and nodded, “Sure.”

“Find Lisa. Make sure she's safe, that she's happy. And if a whole month goes by...tell Cisco to go for it.” Barry almost choked on air as Len actually smiled, “He'd be good for her.” Len stood and just before he turned away he said, “Tell her I'm sorry and that I love her.”

Barry watched Leonard Snart walk away, his body unable to move. He knew he could rush across the room, snatch Len up, and lock him up somewhere until he explained his behavior. But there was something, that look in Len's eyes. A sort of hope mixed with fear. The same he had seen in the mirror when deciding to try and save his mother. Len was going to face something, something that might change the world forever. Whatever it was Barry doubted he would be able to drag the information out of the criminal. Stubborn ass, always having to do things by himself. Barry knew he couldn't barge in on whatever this was. Whatever was happening was something Len had to deal with on his own. Barry just hoped that he would be getting a visit sometime in the next few days. If not...well...

The bar tender tapping him on the shoulder brought Barry out of his thoughts. Barry turned to see the man glaring and holding up Len's empty beer bottle. The raised eyebrow clearly said, 'You better be paying for this.'

“Every time.” Barry grumbled under his breath as he reached for his wallet. Though, if he was honest with himself, he couldn't seem to find the indignation he should have felt. And that fear still clung tightly to his heart.


End file.
